The present invention is directed to electric and hybrid electric off-road and on-road vehicles, which use solely a battery pack or a battery and electric generator combination to supply energy for propulsion. The invention addresses a variety of environmental challenges associated with reliable and long-term battery operation. Vehicles utilizing the said invention include electric and hybrid electric buses, trucks, material handling vehicles (forklifts and pallet jacks), neighborhood electric vehicles, and airport support equipment.